the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pope Francis
Jorge Mario Bergoglio, known as Pope Francis, is a recurring character of The Luxurious Loud House. He is the 266th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church and a friend of the Loud family. Biography Early Life Jorge Mario Bergoglio was born on December 7, 1936 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. When he was 21 years old, he suffered from pneumonia and had a part of his lung removed. Jesuit and Priesthood 1960-1992 Bergoglio was made a Jesuit in 1960, he then taught literature and psychology at the Colegio de la Inmaculada Concepción in Santa Fe from 1964-1965. He then taught at Collegio del Salvador the same courses in 1966. On December 13, 1969, Bergoglio was ordained a priest by Archbishop Ramon Castellano and attended a seminary called the Philosophical and Theological Faculty of San Miguel. Auxiliary Bishop 1992-1998 In 1992, Bergoglio was made Auxiliary Bishop of Buenos Aires by Cardinal Antonio Quarracino, who had become Archbishop of Buenos Aires. Archbishop of Buenos Aires and Cardinal 1998-2013 In 1998, Quarracino died and Bergoglio was made the new Archbishop of Buenos Aires. In 2001, he was created Cardinal by Pope John Paul II and became Cardinal-Priest of San Roberto Bellarmino. He attended Pope John Paul II's funeral after his death in 2005, and Bergoglio participated in the papal conclave that elected Joseph Ratzinger, who took a new name, Benedict XVI. Papacy On February 11, 2013, Pope Benedict XVI announced that he would abdicate due to his advanced age. On February 28 of that same year, his abdication took effect, and Bergoglio was elected Pope on March 13. He took the papal name, Francis, in honour of St. Francis of Assisi. Visit to Calabria In 2014, the Pope pays a visit to Calabria in the Mob heartland. There, he made a speech threatening to excommunicate anyone who is involved in the Mafia. Later, he made another speech calling on mobsters to repent. This speech left Carlo Navarra, who happens to be the Mafia Don of Royal Woods, a broken man, regretful for his crimes and it lead him to use his wealth to restore his reputation and make his family legitimate. The Luxurious Loud House The Pope makes his first appearance in Loud Meets Pope. Richard and his family are vacationing in Rome with their cousins, Lincoln Loud, the latter's sisters, and their parents. and they visit the Vatican. At the Vatican, they visit the Apostolic Palace and run into the Pope himself. The wealthy Louds went to him one by one and kissed his ring. Lincoln then comes to shake his hand. The family then sat at the Pope's desk to discuss with him about Donald Trump. Since the old money Louds are friends with Trump, the Pope asks them to convince Trump to tone down on his immigration laws. They agree to do so. Personality Francis is a wise and religious man. He knows that the best way to serve God is to be humble. He is a pacifist as shown when he expresses disdain for war and violence. He is very goodhearted and always looks for peace. He is very optimistic and happy go-lucky. He is also very intelligent and is good at making effective plans, and keeps notes with his well thought plans written down. He is appeared to be working with the Illuminati, including the Rothschild family, to bring about the New World Order, in truth however, the Pope is actually against it and sought to dismantle it from the inside with the help of a former Illuminati bloodline, the Loud family. Appearance Pope Francis is an elderly man with wrinkles on his face, and is half bald with white hair. He wears a white robe and wears a silver crucifix on his necklace, black shoes, and a white zucchetto. He sometimes also wears a gold cross and a white headdress with a gold cross. Gallery Pope Francis vector.png Pope Francis.jpg Pope Francis.png Pope-francis-21152349-2-402.jpg Pope Francis with a zucchetto-0.png Pope Francis wearing a silver crucifix.png Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Characters Category:Catholics Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Christianity Category:Clergy Category:Elderly